


Cos'è?

by innominecarbohydrates



Series: Pensavo fosse il Writober e invece era un calesse [Writober 2019] [31]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Community: fanwriter.it, Established Relationship, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Making Out, Surprise Ending
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 23:22:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innominecarbohydrates/pseuds/innominecarbohydrates
Summary: «Non hai proprio un minimo di fantasia, tu.»





	Cos'è?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: halloween (lista 1)  
Contesto: generico  
Commento dell'autrice: se stasera vedrete qualcuno girare vestita da Calliope MA con un'ascia conficcata in testa, sapete di chi si tratta.

> _ Non sforzarti di capirlo, devi solo immaginarlo! _
> 
> _(Nightmare Before Christmas)_

«Ma leva ‘sta roba...» Fabrizio prese fra due dita un orecchio di gatto che spuntava dalla matassa di ricci di Ermal, e lo tirò giù delicatamente, levandogli il cerchietto del tutto dalla testa.

Ermal, seduto sulle sue gambe, non poté che sospirare. «Non hai proprio un minimo di fantasia, tu...»

Si dovette zittire con un ansito: Fabrizio aveva preso a mordicchiargli un orecchio, uno dei suoi _ veri._

S’inarcò, sotto i baci caldi che gli riservò al _ suo _ punto sotto il lobo, e Fabrizio non resistette a passargli le mani addosso più del dovuto, percorrendogli la spina dorsale, facendolo contorcere fra le sue braccia, arrivando a stringergli il fondoschiena.

Gli leccò la gola ed Ermal gemette - no, _ miagolò_, gli occhi semichiusi. Iniziò a baciarlo lungo il collo e lui mormorò - no, fece le _ fusa_, muovendo a piccoli scatti il capo, strofinando la guancia e il naso contro i capelli spettinati di Fabrizio, che dalla sua parte non riusciva a smettere di accarezzarlo sopra il completo in pelle nera che indossava, dipendente ormai dai brividi che gli scatenava, dal suono come di un fuocherello scoppiettante quando vi passava le mani.

L'unico fuoco che scoppiettò era nello stomaco di Ermal, che si artigliò alle spalle di Fabrizio, facendogli sentire i corti artigli finti anche attraverso la spessa giacca viola del suo costume da Baron Samedi. Il cappello gli era caduto ben tempo addietro e non avevano il minimo pensiero di recuperarlo.

Fabrizio gli catturò la bocca nella propria, facendolo gemere di gola a quella maniera così deliziosa. «Bravo il _ micio _ mio», gli mormorò, concedendogli una carezza su una guancia a cui Ermal andò prevedibilmente incontro. Fabrizio ne sorrise. «Perché sei bravo, sì?»

Mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore, Ermal stette comunque al gioco, nascondendosi col volto nell'incavo del collo di lui, strofinando il naso fra pelle calda e colletto della giacca; la camicia era assente. «_Miao_», fece, la voce tremante per gli sghignazzi trattenuti.

Fabrizio non riuscì invece a trattenersi, e rise appena. Gli elargì altre carezze fra i capelli, lungo la schiena, finché Ermal non prese a mordicchiargli il collo, segno che voleva smetterla di girarci intorno.

Fabrizio non poteva essere più d'accordo. «Sai 'na cosa?», gli disse, strattonandosi di dosso la giacca, mangiandosi con gli occhi il contrasto fra la pelle chiara di Ermal venir scoperta man mano da quel leather nero. «Me sa che ho cambiato idea, 'sto Halloween me piace assai...»

Ermal lasciò perdere per un attimo i vestiti, gli prese il volto tra le mani e lo baciò. «Il prossimo anno», disse poi, leccandogli appena le labbra, «decido io da che ci vestiamo, però». E siglò quell'affermazione con un morsetto sul collo di Fabrizio.

La risata di lui gli vibrò contro la bocca. «Te sei fissato co' 'sta storia del vampiro, eh?»

Ermal si discostò, e gli sorrise, scoprendo appena i denti. «Dici?»

E Fabrizio provò un brivido _ strano_. «Da quand'è che c'hai quei canini lunghi, Ermà?»

**Author's Note:**

> Baron Samedi, ho scoperto, è quella figura voodoo cui si sono ispirati per il dottor Facilier.
> 
> In ogni caso, è stato stressante. Mai più una cosa del genere. Mi sa che mi ci vorrebbe un altro mese di vacanza. Per poi sgarrarlo con la mia famigerata coerenza.
> 
> Non escludo che alcuni dei prompt verranno ritrattati in future oneshots, ma un'altra faticaccia così non la faccio! 😂


End file.
